Speak Now
by Sassylol33
Summary: Inspired by the song Speak Now, Bella goes to Edward's wedding...what happens when she speaks up?
1. Speak Now

**This is my first story and I head the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift stuck in my head. I think it would make great stories and I know it may not be the best story but I kind of want to know what happens. **

**I don't anything Twilight or Taylor Swift and her song **_**Speak Now**_

Chapter 1

As I entered the church I heard Tanya yelling through the closed doors she was in. I walked into the chapel and his behind the curtains.

"Bella! Bella!" Jake whispered yelled at me.

"What?" I whisper yelled back

"Come stand by me….I promise Tanya won't see you and if she tries to look for you she 'll only see me my big head" Jake told me with a smile.

"Alright" I replied. We walked back to where he was sitting with his current girlfriend Reneesme.

Soon after settling into our seats Edward walked down the aisle as he was doing so his eye caught mine and he gave a small smile. We had been best friends for as long as I could remember and I've always had a crush on him but he was always into other girls. I was just plain old Bella and he was always the popular sporty guy. I never understood why he kept me as his best friend…of course Jasper was one too. Emmet being his older brother always looked out for Edward and Alice being his twin was always with either with Edward or me. Until Roaslie moved into town and then Alice and Rose were always shopping. Soon after Jasper and Alice got together and so were Rose and Emmet. Soon enough Edward found Tanya and then I was the extra wheel everyone brought around. I didn't think Tanya was going to last but when Edward proposed to her I cried myself to sleep that night.

After a short amount of time the organs started to play a song that sounded like a death march and Tanya started to walk down the aisle. She looked so pretty, this was the reason Edward was with her instead of me. She walked with such confidence and waved as though as if she were a pageant queen. I silently imagined what would happen if I pulled her hair off and kicked her but decided against it.

Once she reached Edward she smiled and placed her arm in his. The matrimony went by quickly and soon enough the preacher says_ "speak now or forever hold your peace"._

There's a silence and then my last chance. I stood up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Everyone in the room gasped in shook and looked horrified whispering _what I was doing?_ _Am I crazy?_ I ignored everyone opened my mouth and said "I".

**I hope you like it…I hope that I can update soon. Please review and let me know what I need to work on! **


	2. Lost Of Words

**I told you I try to update soon. I can't promise any other update for about a week because of finals next week ): Sad I know! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2

**Epov**

I was finally getting married to Tanya, the love of my life. Right? Okay maybe not the love of my life. She wasn't the girl I saw when I closed my eyes. She didn't have chocolate brown eyes or brown wavy hair with an angelic face. Bella. I saw her today when I was walking to my place before the wedding started. She looked very sad.

We had been best friends for years….since we were 5 years old. I still remember the day I met her on the first day of school.

"_Class we have a new student today…her name is Isabella Sawn. Everyone better be nice to her," told us._

_By the time I went to greet Isabella almost everyone had met her expect for Alice and myself. When we walked up to introduce ourselves Alice ran over and hugged Isabella. _

"_We are going to be best friends!" Alice told Isabella_

"_Okay…I guess," Isabella said mumbled_

_I opened my mouth to introduce myself but something else completely came out, "We are going to be best friends, too!" I told Isabella "My name is Edward and that is my sister Alice….we are twins,"_

"_Okay Edward. I'm Isabella but I like Bella more," Bella told us gradually getting more comfortable with us._

_Bella Alice and I had always been the trio. Of course when Alice got a random guy here and there Bella would be my date and I couldn't be happier. When we were in 9__th__ grade and played spin the bottle at a party I had to kiss Bella…we were each other's first kiss. Soon after Bella remained her quite self and I became popular. I have always loved her but I knew there was no way that she could possibly have any interest in me. _

I knew I shouldn't be having these thoughts on my wedding day but it is better to leave them all behind now then for Tanya to hate Bella more then she already does. As the bridal march started to play I stood up straighter waiting for m bride to reach me. I was slightly embarrassed when Tanya was waving at people.

We did the usual and told each other our 'I Dos' or in my head 'I don't'. The preacher asked the question _speak now or forever hold your peace._ I was hoping-praying-that someone would speak up…that someone would speak now.

All of a sudden I hear someone say the word "I" and unison of gasps go throughout the church. No one was expected this, not even me. Everyone looked around confused as to what to do.

"Would everyone be quiet? I need everyone SILENT! Thank you. Can I please have everyone step outside while I speak to Tanya, Edward and the young lady that spoke up," The preacher told the crowd

I had yet to know who the young lady was. As everyone cleared out; Bella walked up to where Tanya and I stood. Tanya glared at Bella. If looks could kill, Bella would be dead.

"Why did you speak up?" The preacher questioned Bella. It was as though as if he were reading my thoughts.

"Because…I…ummmm…I-"Right before Bella was going to explain Tanya cut her short.

"JUST SAY IT!" She yelled at Bella

"I LOVE EDWARD!" Bella yelled

The preacher opened his mouth and shock and spoke softly, "Young lady, you cannot stop a wedding just because you 'love' this man. Edward, unless you choose to leave Tanya then the wedding must go on,"

With three sets of eyes on me I opened my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Short again but I promise it will get longer!<strong>

**Don't hate me! Hahaa….I googled what would happen and they cannot end the wedding unless it is illegal because either the bride or groom is already married. So…Edward HAS to leave Tanya for Bella or get married and maybe later divorced :3 wait and see! (; **

**Please REVIEW! If I don't update this weekend I will NOT update till AT LEAST next Friday…Reviews may help inspire me to update sooner(;**


	3. HandInHand

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while! But I had finals all week and I was studying like crazy! But don't worry I am back! And it's Christmas break! If you are reading this story you should follow me on Twitter **

**Juanitaahhhh silly I know(: anyways I hope if you have Christmas Break it is gonna be AMAZING and if not and you have work then I wish you to have quick days till your break! Happy Holidays(: **

**I do not own anything Twilight or Taylor Swift related!**

**On with the story! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Bpov**

Edward opened his mouth to answer the preacher.

"I…I am so sorry," Edward told the preacher. No one understood what he meant.

"What do you mean?" The preacher asked.

"I am sorry that you are and have to witness this…all of you," Edward said before he turned and kissed me. This wasn't the first we had kissed but I had to say it was by far the best one we had shared. As soon as the kiss started it ended with Tanya pulling Edward by the collar.

"NO!" She screamed at him, "You are MINE! YOU are gonna marry ME! NOT HER!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you-actually I'm not sorry-Tanya goodbye. Don't talk to me again…I want nothing to do with you ever again!" Edward said confidently he locked our hands and turned to the preacher, "Yet again I'm sorry about everything that you just witnessed. Thank you for everything!" They shook hands and we turned to walk towards the crowd outside with Tanya holding her mouth open in pure shock.

As we approached the door hand-in-hand I began to panic.

"Wait! What are we gonna tell them? I mean they all know that I stopped the wedding and now I'm walking out with my hand in yours. I'm going to look like a slut! Oh my gosh I'm a slut aren't I? And everyone is going to HATE me! Edward what are-" He cut me off with his finger on my lips.

"Hey, Bella, you listen to me. I'm more then glad that you ended the wedding. If anyone is mad just ignore them not only hat but I think the only people that is going to be mad is Tanya's family" Edward said. He put his hand back in mine and led me out the door.

Everyone outside the church turned and became hushed. It seemed as though as if everyone was looking at us, hand-in-hand, walking out of the church together.

Esme was the first one to approach very confused.

"What is going on?"

"Mom, I'll explain later I need to get out of here," Edward explained.

"Alright, here are my keys and go out the back door before anyone else gets the nerve to come up here and do something worst!"

Edward and I ran back through the church past a screeching Tanya and out the back door; laughing the entire time!

Today was already the best day of my life and it had only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna give a shout out to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!<strong>

**Thank y'all so much! (Yes I'm Texan!)(; If you review this time you get a sneak peek of next chapter AND a shout out! Also more reviews I get longer chapters and quicker I update so click that button! OH and if you don't have a fanfic account you can review to my story too! So please do review! Hopefully you guys liked it! (:**

**I plan to update soon! Please review**


	4. Mistakes

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I want to give a shout out to: BreeT, Crazygirlllll, AllisonteamEmmett, babyA, DizzyIzzyCullen, angieluvzdecullens, LizzieBellaSwan, and Lionnara! Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter! So here is the long awaited chapter 4! It is going to be in Bella's POV mainly because I want you guys to understand what is running through her mind. If you reviewed that it was in Edward's POV. So maybe if you review you will get both...or one…a shout out…and of course a sneak peek!(: I am rambling ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I own nothing Twilight related and/or Taylor Swift related!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya's POV<strong>

That little BITCH! This is NOT the last time that she will see me. I am going to make her life a living HELL!

Tanya screeched as Bella and Edward walked past her laughing. When they walked out the back door Tanya followed closely behind them.

Bella spoke barely above a whisper, "Wait Edward. I can't do this."

"Did I miss understand something?" Edward asked worried

"No you didn't. It's just that I don't want to be that girl that you go after right you leave Tanya. We have to continue where we left off for now. If you still have the same feeling for me later and you feel like the time is right then we can start but only if you want to," Bella explained

Tanya sneaked a peek at Edward and saw how heartbroken he was.

"I told you Edward! You are supposed to marry me! No this BITCH! I love you!" Tanya told Edward with wink.

He moved further away Tanya. "Bella get in the car. Tanya when are you gonna understand that I want nothing to do with you ANYMORE? I don't know why I was going to marry you but I just thank GOD or whatever power from above that stopped this wedding! Goodbye!" Edward said just as he was getting into the car.

As they drove away Tanya screamed an outrage!

**BPOV**

Edward drove us to our apartment complex. We managed to be neighbors with Rose, Alice and myself being across the hall from Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Edward was supposed to move out next weekend but because the wedding got called of that was going to change.

"I think I'm just gonna go home and sleep…" I told Edward

He just nodded and entered his apartment. I entered mine and just paced the living room unsure about what I was going to do. I blew my only chance! I just didn't want to be a slut! I mean I do NOT want to be his rebound! What do I do? What do I do?

There was a knock at the door and I went to go open it. The only thing that greeted me was a teddy bear with a single rose and a card. The card read: _I love you._

I love you?

I wonder who sent me this…

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Hope you guys review! Hopefully the chapters get longer! (:<strong>

**REVIEW! Even if you aren't a member! **

**Oh and Thanks to everyone who has alerted me! I think I might update tomorrow! Reviews may make me update by tonight…you never know! (:**


	5. Longest Day Ever

**Want to know who sent Bella the flowers? This chapter is my longest one yet. And there will be a drunk Bella and a drunk Alice….hopefully thing wrong happens! (: **

**Glad so many of you guys are enjoying this story! PM where you're from! US or any other country! I would love to hear from you guys! **

**Don't own anything Twilight or Taylor Swift related! **

**BPOV**

I wonder who sent me this…

Could Edward be the one who sent me these? But when would he have gone out and bought these? Maybe they were meant for Tanya…Why can't I just be with him? Ughhh this is getting out of hand.

Bella walked to her bedroom and placed the presents on her bed. She checked her phone and noticed she had gotten a text from Alice.

_Alice: Where u at?_

_Bella: At home…I just wanna nap. Why?_

_Alice: Do whatever you want now but we are going out tonight._

_Bella: No Alice!_

Bella was most defiantly not in the mood to go out that night all she wanted to do was spend the night eating ice cream and watching reruns of One Tree Hill.

_Alice: We are going out! Be ready at 8! Make sure you look hot B! (;_

Bella knew there was no point to change Alice's mind so she just shook her and walked into the bathroom to shower. It had been one of the longest days of her life and she still had to go party with Alice and everyone else she invited.

Once the water started began to turn cold Bella got out and changed into sweatpants and a sweater. She put her hair up in a bun grabbed a blanket and went to lay on the couch. Bella began to watch One Tree Hill and soon after she dozed off.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?"

"AH!" Who are you! Edward? What are you doing here?" He nearly made her pee her pants in fright.

"Um….Alice texted me…told me to make sure your up and she'll be here in 30 minutes," Edward said. Bella looked at him and realized he was dressed to go out to party. Which meant he would be joining them. This was going to be a long night.

"Okay. Thanks!" As Edward turned to leave Bella called after him, "Wait! Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…you know that" He answered he in reply.

"Did you send me a teddy bear? With a rose and a card? I mean it's fine if you did-"

"What? No, you said you were going to sleep so I went home and played piano…I had a lot on my mind. It's been a long day…if you know what I mean" Edward said with a small grin.

Well that just didn't make sense to Bella. If he didn't send her those things…who had? Jacob seemed to be in a committed relationship so she knew it wasn't him…and it wasn't Edward…so who could it have been?

Edward noticed the look Bella had on her face and began to worry about her. "What's going through your mind Bella?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who sent me-just follow me" Bella lead Edward to her bedroom and pointed to the bear with the rose and the card. "I thought maybe you had but you just said you hadn't" Bella blushed slightly because she was wrong about it being him…she was also slightly hurt.

"How about you get ready and I text Alice letting her know we'll meet her up at the club?" Edward didn't even wait for Bella to reply before he took his phone out and texted Alice. "Done! Now hurry up and get ready. I'm gonna be in my room…just come in when you're ready."

Bella just nodded her head in reply. She took out dark blue skinny jeans with purple tank top and purple flats. She fixed her hair in lose curls and put on light make up before getting dressed. She out her phone in her back pocket and went to Edwards.

"I don't know how to fix this. Em? I think she's almost here. Okay-but-ok. OKAY! I won't…alright see you soon bye."

Bella walked in acting as though as if she hadn't heard a word he had just said. "I'm ready when you are" Bella said simply.

Edward nodded grabbed his keys and lead them out the door.

As they pulled out of the garage of the apartment complex Edward turned to face Bella, "You look pretty. You plan on, um, meeting someone tonight?"

"No, just wanna have some fun tonight,"

"Are you going to drink?" Edward asked a little uncomfortably.

"Ya maybe a little…I haven't exactly decided. Are you?"

Edward shook his head no. "I'm driving remember?"

"Oh…"

Once they pulled up at the club and got at the entrance the bouncer let them in. They go there often and knew them. They walked towards their usual table where Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were.

"BELLA! EDWARD! You guys FINALLY came! I got shots for everyone" Alice exclaimed already buzzed.

"Why are we taking shots Al?" Bella asked unsure whether or not she was going to get wasted.

"Becausssseeeee Eddie isn't going to marry that bitch Tanya. Soooooooo we have to party over this-this-this whatever you want to call it! Cheeers to Eddie for leaving Tanya! OH! And to Bella for having the guts to stop that wedding!"

Everyone grabbed a shot glass and downed the liquid. Not long after Bella walked towards the bar and secretly downed another 3 shots. She grabbed everyone's drink and went to their table. Alice was drunk and pulling Jasper to go dance. Rose and Emmett were already dancing. Bella finished drink her beer and was very drunk.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked. She hadn't realized that she was crying.

"Why don't you love me? Why am I so stupid!" What am I doing? He can be mine! Bella got up and walked to where Edward was sitting with a bottle of water. "Edward, I love you." Bella said right before she kissed him.

**Shout out to Lionnara, nurikat21, vampiregirl2293, and vampiregurl thank you guys for review my last chapter! I promised I would update today! I need between 5-7 review if want me to update by tomorrow or 10+ and you get an update by tonight! So push that button!**

**Push the button because anything less than 5 reviews and you will be waiting longer then you want! :P **

**Lots of hugs! Please review!**

**-Sassy **


	6. Unexpected

**HEY! Happy New Year! Merry Christmas or Holidays! Sorry it's been awhile! My mother used my computer for business, then I went to families, then school started again and here I am! I'm happy all of you guys are still here! I am trying to stay in 1****st**** person! Good luck!**

**I own nothing Twilight or Enrique wise! (I think I spelled his name right!)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why don't you love me? Why am I so stupid!" What am I doing? He can be mine! Bella got up and walked to where Edward was sitting with a bottle of water. "Edward, I love you." Bella said right before she kissed him.<em>

I let Bella kiss me until she felt the need to stop. When she was about to kiss me again I stopped her. "Bella. Hey, you can't do this. You deserve better than this. Come on don't do this to me!"

"Are you saying that you, Edward Anthony-Masen Cullen, is not good enough for me?" Bella asked me with what seemed like innocence. I grabbed Bella's hand and sat her down next to me. I looked at the place she had been at moments ago lost in thought. Was I good enough for her? No…she deserved better than I could give her.

"Yes," I told her short. I looked over at her to see her reaction.

"Hahahaha, if anything, it's backwards. Edward, when you want to be with me…you know where to find me!" Bella told as she got up, winked at me, and went to dance.

Around 3:30 AM I decided I had enough of watching Bella dancing around with random guys. I grabbed her and went to the others letting them know that I would be taking her home. Once we reached the car I strapped Bella in. I walked around the car and got into my seat. I was about 10 minutes away from home and Bella had been quiet the entire time. She was asleep….or so I thought. Next thing I knew she had her seat belt off and her window rolled down. She cranked the radio up to her favorite song Give Me Everything.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I kept screaming at her till I reached the traffic light at our apartment intersection. I managed to grab her arm and hold her down while I parked the car. I carried Bella into the elevator afraid she would run away if I let her go. Once the doors to the elevator closed I put her down and turned to look at her.

"How drunk are you?" I asked her.

"Drunk enough that I won't remember anything tomorrow. Why?" Bella asked looking very tired.

"Because…" I dragged out the 'because' as I walked towards her pushing her into the small walls of the elevator, "I want to try something. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

She parted her lips just barely and said, "I promise"

Before she finished speaking I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>*GASP* Was anyone expecting that? I wasn't! I want to give a shoutout to: angieluvzdecullens BreeT DizzyIzzyCullen AllisonteamEmmett vampiregirl2293 Lionnara and kloo412<strong>

**Oh and you guys should go follow me on twitter! Juanitaahhhh**

**Sorry it was kinda short!**

**I will try to update the next couple of days. I hope you click my favorite button under this! (Hint it's the review button!) **

**-Sassy**


	7. Cutoff

**Sorry it's been awhile. It's been a long couple of weeks! Lots has happened! Anyways! **

**Don't own anything Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in a familiar room with a massive head ache. I looked around the room and noticed that the clothes I had last night been in were all around the room. I looked down and sighed in relief that I was wearing my favorite sweatpants and one of Edward's shirts. That's when I realized I wasn't in my room and someone was breathing very lightly in the bed next to me.<p>

"Good morning" Edward said as he sat up shirtless.

"What happened last night?" I asked in panic.

"So you don't remember?" Edward said.

"Sssshhhh….you are too loud." I told him very quietly, "No. I don't remember. Did we…have sex?" I whispered the last part.

"Hahahahaha! No. I wouldn't take advantage of you in _that_ way. Would you like some aspirin?" Edward said while he got out of bed with sweats on. I shook my head yes. He walked out of room and I tried to remember what happened last night.

Okay. I drank. I danced. I saw Edward. I kissed him…OH MY GOSH. I told him I loved him! I smacked my hand to my head and groaned in frustration. Why? I continued to try to remember the events from last night when Edward re-entered with a glass of water fizzing with aspirin.

"What's going through your mind?" Edward asked while handing me the glass of water.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to remember last night. Sorry." I said as a blush crept over my cheeks.

"About what?"

"You know…what I said…last night…." I told him.

"Oh! That. Don't worry about it. We've all said and done stuff we regret." He explained.

Thing was, I didn't regret saying it. I was glad I said it.

"Ya. I know what you mean. Okay, ssshhh. I have to remember" I told Edward as I closed my eyes.

I felt the bed move as Edward sat next to me. I could feel him looking at me but I kept my eyes closed and attempted to concentrate. Okay. So after the incident with Edward he said he would take me home. We got in the car and drove.

The bed shifted again and I think Edward either got closer to me or he got off the bed. We were in the car and my favorite song came on…I took my seat belt off and almost killed myself.

"Sorry about almost killing myself." I told Edward calmly as I kept my eyes closed.

Edward chuckled nervously. I opened one eye and peeked at Edward.

"You okay?"

"Ya. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He replied looking me dead in the eye.

I shrugged in reply and closed my eye again. Next part I remembered, we were in the elevator and….he asked how drunk I was.

"_Drunk enough that I won't remember anything tomorrow. Why?" I asked. What a strange question._

"_Because….I want to try something. Promise you won't tell anyone?"_

_I parted my lips just enough to answer but before I could fully promise him I wouldn't tell anyone he kissed me. _

I gasped out loud and opened my eyes wide.

Edward's face was inches away from mine.

"You kissed me." I whispered.

"Yes." Edward answered. Although I didn't ask a question. I stared into his deep green eyes and then looked down and blushed.

"Umm…I have-have-I have to go. Alice wanted to go shopping so….bye." I told Edward in a rush.

I got up and started to make a mad dash towards the door.

"Wait! Bella! I-"

I would never know what Edward was going to say.

* * *

><p><strong>What do think Edward was going to say? If you guys have stories you want me to read I will! <strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Oh and if you LOVE The Hunger Games series as much as me! DM me! Follow me on Twitter! I follow back! Juanitaahhhh**

**REVIEW! Please! **

**More reviews longer chapters!(:**


End file.
